1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel catalyst composition comprising a solid cracking catalyst and a diluent containing a selected magnesium compound or a selected magnesium compound in combination with one or more heat-stable metal compounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,482 to Mitchell et al. discloses a process directed to the catalytic cracking of hydrocarbon feeds containing metals using a fluid catalyst having improved metals tolerant characteristics. Bartholic in U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,605 relates to a process for the catalytic cracking of hydrocarbon feeds containing metals using a catalyst composition containing a solid cracking catalyst and calcined microspheres (for example, calcined kaolin clay) having a surface area within the range of 10 to 15 m.sup.2 /gram. In our U.S. patent applications Ser. Nos. 354,163 filed Mar. 3, 1982, for Catalytic Cracking Composition, and 354,162, filed Mar. 3, 1982, for Process for Cracking High Metals Content Feedstocks, we have disclosed a novel catalyst composition comprising a solid cracking catalyst and a diluent containing a selected alumina or a selected alumina in combination with one or more heat-stable metal compounds.